


San Valentín no es tan especial

by taniadh



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniadh/pseuds/taniadh
Summary: Las Aves de Presa se encuentran en mitad de una pelea cuando Dinah recuerda que es el día de San Valentín y que no ha preparado nada para su novia.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance
Kudos: 6





	San Valentín no es tan especial

El impacto de una bota militar contra la mandíbula de un matón rompió la tranquilidad de la noche. Instantes después, el inconfundible silbido de dos flechas cortó el viento, viéndose recompensadas por los alaridos de dolor cuando encontraron a sus víctimas. 

—Dos neutralizados. —informó Helena con su voz impasible. 

Se escucharon dos puñetazos más antes de que Dinah respondiera. 

—Y otro en la parte izquierda. 

—La entrada está despejada, apenas dos vigilantes en el primer piso y un tercero en la zona de los ascensores. La fiesta grande os está esperando en el sótano.—Era Oráculo.  
—Justo el tipo de fiesta que me gusta. —El comentario de Dinah no se hizo esperar. 

—¿Crees que nos dejarán pasar con este calzado? —preguntó Helena dirigiendo una mirada hacia las botas de combate de ambas, lo que, por supuesto, se tradujo en una risa de las dos. 

Desde su puesto en la torre del reloj Oráculo sacudió la cabeza por los tontos comentarios de sus agentes. Su idea al formar el equipo había sido tener a los superhéroes más profesionales, completamente centrados en su trabajo y en la misión. En su lugar, había acabado con Black Canary y Huntress y sus constantes bromas y comentarios, sobre todo por parte de la rubia. Y, a decir verdad, no las cambiaría por nada. Eran esos pequeños detalles los que también las hacían ser una familia. Y, para demostrar su punto, vio como sus agentes principales llegaban al sótano con la sutilidad que las caracterizaba y, al momento, habían empezado el alboroto. 

No tuvo ni que esperar a la señal de Black Canary para bajar el volumen de los dispositivos de comunicación antes de que ésta usase su grito. Por fin habían alcanzado una confianza y una sincronicidad en la que no necesitaban avisarse para saber lo que haría cualquiera de ellas. La pelea en la que estaban metidas casi parecía un baile, usualmente tenían que luchar en lugares demasiado pequeños o con rehenes de los que preocuparse. Pero en ese momento, eran las dueñas del lugar. Allí sólo había una de las grandes bandas de Gotham repartiéndose el nuevo cargamento de armas que había llegado esa misma mañana al puerto de la ciudad. Allí podían dar rienda suelta a sus acrobacias sin reprimirse. Y aunque había una innegable brutalidad con cada patada, puñetazo o codazo que las superheroínas propinaban, no dejaba de haber una belleza subyacente que resultaba casi hipnótica para aquellos, como Oráculo, que podían contemplarlo desde lejos. Dinah siempre había sido una belleza en movimiento, cada ataque perfectamente medido, en equilibrio, con la fuerza justa. Y Helena no se quedaba atrás, el dominio que tenía sobre su cuerpo sólo era equiparable al que ostentaba cuando manejaba aquella ballesta. A veces ni podía saber exactamente en qué momento la había recargado entre patada y patada, sólo podía ver como el proyectil salía disparado entre un movimiento y otro. 

La investigación sobre la banda, sus lugares de reunión y el día de la llegada del cargamento de armas había durado dos semanas. La pela que acabó con ésta, apenas dos horas. Black Canary y Huntress redujeron a todo implicado en aquella operación y revisaron todo el almacén buscando más información o algún matón escondido. 

—Felicidades, no hay ninguna amenaza y hemos acabado con el 70% de integrantes de esta banda. La policía ya está de camino, casi no se lo podían creer. Os habéis ganado un buen descanso. —felicitó Oráculo después de haber hecho las pertinentes revisiones del área y de informar a las autoridades. 

Efectivamente, no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo más antes de escuchar las inconfundibles sirenas que se aproximaban al lugar. 

—Un trabajo bien hecho. — Reconoció Dinah de los más orgullosa, cuando volvía de hablar con el inspector jefe de la policía 

Helena, no tan entusiasta, sólo se encogió de hombros encabezando el camino hasta el callejón donde ambas habían dejado sus respectivas motos. 

—¿Algún plan para esta noche? ¬¬—preguntó cuándo salieron a la calle principal y las farolas y los enormes letreros de neón iluminaron todo el lugar. 

La rubia sólo frunció el ceño dando a entender que no comprendía aquella pregunta. Helena la miró con una sonrisa incrédula pensado que su amiga estaba bromeando. 

—¡Feliz San Valentín! —La ruidosa felicitación de una pareja en la acera de en frente las interrumpió y fue todo lo que Black Canary necesitó para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado por alto. 

Lo que para una mujer parecía ser el fin del mundo, para la otra sólo era motivo de carcajadas al ver la expresión de su amiga. 

—¿Alguien va a estar en problemas? —se burló canturreando. A lo que la contraria respondió con un manotazo en su brazo.

—Cállate. No es eso, no dijimos nada de… pero ¿cómo se me ha podido olvidar? —El nerviosismo en Dinah era tan evidente que ni siquiera podía terminar una frase antes de interrumpirla por otra, un reflejo de sus pensamientos igual de acelerados. — Tengo que irme. —Alzó la mano activando el comunicador en su oído, un gesto, para ella, tan natural como respirar. — Oráculo, tengo que encargarme de un asunto, no me localices. 

Apagó el localizador con la misma rapidez con la que había dado con él y, tras un gesto con la mano, se dirigió corriendo hacia su moto. Sabía que aún apagado, Oráculo tenía una forma de localizar el comunicador y saber dónde estaba, era una medida de seguridad en caso de secuestro; pero por eso había avisado. Después de tanto tiempo trabajando juntas ahora tenía plena confianza para saber que, si le pedía algo a la pelirroja, ésta lo haría. 

—¿Debería preocuparme? —La voz de oráculo resonó en el oído de Helena, no había tenido tiempo de responder a su agente principal. 

—No. Todo lo contrario. —Aseguró la Cazadora mientras se acercaba a su propia moto con un paso mucho más tranquilo y veía como su compañera ya aceleraba por la calle principal. —Yo me quedaré un tiempo más por la zona, si hay algo avísame. 

Dinah iba atravesando el tráfico de la noche de Gotham con la misma elegancia y rapidez con la que se enfrentaba a los matones. Aún no podía comprender cómo se le había podido olvidar una fecha tan importante. Es cierto que el asunto del envío de armas había ocupado gran parte de su tiempo en las últimas semanas, más un par de misiones en las que ayudó con la JLA, pero no era excusa. No para alguien como ella. 

En apenas veinte minutos había cruzado la ciudad y, por fin, pudo apagar el motor de la moto deteniéndose delante de una floristería. Por supuesto, no era su día de suerte y no llevaba las llaves que necesitaba consigo así que tuvo que improvisar y dirigirse a la tubería que colgaba de uno de los laterales del edificio y escalar por ella. Ni siquiera intentó forzar la puerta trasera, movimiento que hubiera hecho en cualquier otro momento; pero, sabiendo que la instalación de seguridad se había hecho a cargo de Oráculo tenía la certeza de que no conseguiría nada por esa vía. Ni siquiera estaba muy segura de poder acceder desde la trampilla de la azotea y que ésta no contase con su propia barrera de seguridad. Sería una estampa bastante curiosa para explicar a los policías que se presentaran. ¿Por qué la famosa Black Canary detenía a una banda de delincuentes en unos almacenes y, ni una hora después, irrumpía en un establecimiento forzando la cerradura del que era su propio negocio? A veces su vida era bastante surrealista. 

Un click resonó espantando todas aquellas dudas abriendo la trampilla, una vez dentro se permitió una pequeña risita de celebración. Había conseguido burlar la seguridad de la todopoderosa oráculo con una simple horquilla, sin necesidad de usar tecnología de ningún tipo. Desde luego que iba a estar recordándoselo en cada oportunidad durante los próximos meses. 

Por su parte, Oráculo suspiró bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos al tiempo que se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz en un intento por calmar la creciente presión que estaba sintiendo en su cabeza. La operación con las Aves de Presa había sido todo un éxito, pero el hecho de ser ahora Oráculo de prácticamente toda la comunidad superheróica la llevaba a verse inmiscuida en casi todas las misiones, y no todas acaban bien ni eran tan calmadas. 

Y escuchar la tercera discusión entre Jason y Batman en la misma noche era de todo menos relajado. Aunque, si era sincera consigo misma, lo que más la preocupaba era aquel asunto del que Dinah había tenido que ocuparse. Tiempo atrás había aprendido, por las malas, que debía dejar que su agente principal tuviese su propia independencia, y, al margen de eso, el estatus de la relación que ahora mantenían le impedía traicionar la confianza que había entre ellas para averiguar dónde estaba. Pero la genuina curiosidad por saber lo que estaba haciendo, teniendo en cuenta que siempre le contaba todo, estaba sacando lo peor de ella. 

Como si hubiese sido invocada, el aviso de que alguien estaba accediendo al recinto saltó en la pantalla del ordenador, haciendo que Barbara se colocara las gafas correctamente para ver que, efectivamente, era black canary. No tuvo tiempo de saludarla puesto que, al momento, Batman requirió su presencia para que diera apoyo estratégico en su ataque. Al momento su lado más profesional se hizo cargo y sus dedos volaron por el teclado accediendo a todos los datos que el defensor de Gotham le iba solicitando. No fue demasiado tiempo, pero para cuando dieron la misión por finalizada, Barbara se había olvidado de la otra presencia en el torre del reloj y no pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver una sombra parada detrás de ella. 

—Hola —saludó Dinah con voz suave sin molestarse en camuflar la diversión por haber visto aquella reacción. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —Preguntó la hacker haciendo girar su silla para poder ver a su compañera de frente. Momento en el que su sorpresa se renovó al verla cargada con un ramo de flores en una mano, y una bolsa del Big Belly Burger en la otra. 

—Feliz San Valentín. —explicó la rubia adelantándose a la pregunta que, sabía, iba a hacer. 

La sorpresa en los ojos de Barbara fue un calco idéntico a la que había tenido el canario horas antes, razón por la que ésta no pudo evitar una pequeña risita encogiéndose de hombros. 

—No te preocupes, a mi también se me había olvidado. —confesó Dinah restándole importancia. 

Barbara, por su parte, no daba crédito. Nunca le había importado demasiado los días como San Valentín, y, desde luego, ninguna de las dos habían hablado de darle más importancia. Ambas ya habían tenido sus maravillosos días de celebración con rosas, bombones y champán con los supuestos amores de sus vidas y con los que estaban predestinadas. Había salido mal. Y, ahora, con más años, con más experiencia no deseaba otra cosa más que pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con su novia sin dale importancia a fiestas consumistas que, en realidad, estaban vacías de significado. 

Pero luego veía a Dinah de pie en medio de la sala, con las medias rotas y una abrasión en su frente debido a la pelea anterior, la melena alborotada, sin duda por el viaje en moto, un precioso ramos de flores silvestres en una mano, una grasienta bolsa con hamburguesas y patatas en la otra y la sonrisa más deslumbrante que jamás había visto y, sinceramente ¿quién no podía enamorarse de ella? 

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Dinah se acercó a ella inclinándose hasta estar a la misma altura y, sin más la besó.

—Voy a darme una ducha rápida y cenamos ¿vale? —propuso colocando la bolsa de comida sobre el escritorio, sin ninguna queja por parte de Barbara, sorprendentemente. 

—Claro. Yo mientras preparo la mesa. —dijo la contraria recibiendo el ramo y devolviendo aquel rápido beso en la mejilla de la rubia antes de que ésta desapareciera por el pasillo.  
Se tomó unos minutos para admirar el ramo que sujetaba entre sus manos, el colorido de cada flor era electrizante. Cerró los ojos e inhaló su perfume, un aroma ya ligado por siempre al de su compañera junto con el del cuero y la gasolina. No le llevó mucho tiempo desconectarse del sistema y dejar de ser Oráculo, antes de colocar la comida en la mesa frente al sofá. Antes de darse cuenta ya tenía los brazos de Dinah alrededor de su cuello mientras besaba su mejilla desde atrás sin importarle que la melena mojada enfriara su clavícula con cada roce. Momento más que íntimo que se vio interrumpido por el rugido de las tripas de la superheroína que se disculpó con una risa. 

—Lo siento, tengo mucha hambre. 

Barbara negó con su propia sonrisa. 

—¿Y cuándo no? 

La respuesta de la rubia fue sacarle la lengua mientras subía las piernas al sofá dejando el otro lado libre para que Barbara pudiera moverse desde la silla al sofá. No le ofreció ayuda, no la necesitaba y no la aceptaría. Se conocían lo suficiente.

La cena no fue diferente de las cientos que habían compartido, hablaron de la misión, hablaron de temas que no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo. Dinah intentó robar alguna patata sólo para poder tener la excusa de besar a su novia cuando se acercaba. Nada era fuera de lo común y, aún así, era especial a su propio modo. 

Aún así, Barbara no podía dejar de pensar y darle vueltas al hecho de que, efectivamente, se le había olvidado el día que era. Al gran Oráculo siempre pendiente de todos los detalles se le había olvidado lo más trivial. Porque sí, ella podía haber renunciado a esos días tontos, pero Dinah no. Dinah, la eterna optimista, la que siempre tenía una sonrisa por mal que hubiera ido el día, la que, a pesar de todo, seguía creyendo en el amor y los finales felices, se merecía mucho más. 

—Dinah —llamó la atención de su pareja que estaba afanada en acabar con los últimos sorbos de su refresco. — Quería disculparme. No sé cómo se me ha podido olvidar un día así. Y ya sé que nunca hablamos de hacer nada especial, pero, aún así, ni siquiera… —interrumpió sus palabras al comprobar lo vacías que sonaban a sus propios oídos. — Lo siento.  
La preocupación en los ojos de Dinah fue seguida por la sorpresa y, por último, por la diversión. Sin decir nada, dejó el vaso de cartón sobre la mesa y se acercó a la contraria hasta poder acunar su rostro entre sus manos asegurándose de tener toda la atención. 

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, Babs. ¬—Aseguró con total sinceridad. — Ya he tenido la cena romántica en sitios carísimos, y el champán y la cama de rosas. Y no lo quiero. ¬—Rozó la nariz con la de la contraria en un gesto tan involuntario como familiar que consiguió su objetivo cuando la pelirroja sonrió. — Quiero esto que tenemos. Una cena tranquila, tu compañía, saber que puedo contarte cualquier cosa y que, en los días malos, también vas a estar aquí. Y quiero estar aquí para ti. 

Esta vez fue el turno de Barbara de interrumpirla con un beso cuando la atrajo con una mano en su nuca. No se necesitó mucho más para que la rubia olvidara el resto de su monólogo y se centrara en acercar más a su pareja intensificando más aquel beso. 

—Tenía todo un discurso preparado. —dijo Barbara con la respiración acelerada cuando la necesidad de aire no podía ser ignorada por más tiempo. 

—Sí, bueno. A veces hablas demasiado cuando la solución es mucho más física. —Para dar validez a su argumento no dudó en inclinarse hasta hacer que la pelirroja acabara tumbada en el sofá y ella soportando su propio peso en un brazo tan sólo para provocarla.

—¿Alguna idea en mente? —preguntó Barbara sin poder reprimir la sonrisa que ya asomaba a sus labios ni reprimir las caricias que ya estaba repartiendo por toda la espalda de la contraria colándose bajo la camiseta que llevaba. 

—Muchas… la pregunta es si conseguiremos llegar a la habitación o voy a tener que improvisarlas aquí. 

Barbara rió atrayendo a la rubia hacia abajo para poder besarla a placer de nuevo.

Horas después, cuando sus cuerpos estaban tan saciados como enredados sobre la gran cama que compartían, acabaron rendidas al silencio del amanecer que ya despuntaba por el horizonte. 

—Feliz San Valentín, Dinah. —susurró Barbara besando el hombro de su novia.

—Feliz San Valentín, Babs. –respondió entrelazando las manos de ambas antes de llevarla hasta sus labios para dejar un beso en sus nudillos. 

Sin duda el mejor San Valentín de ambas. En calma, sin grandes alardes, siendo ellas mismas y sabiendo en quien confiar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
